Chocolate Lollipop
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Cargan story. One-shot. Contains sexual actions between two men. If you don't like then don't read. The story is better then the summary.


**Chocolate lollipop**

**A classmate gave me the idea for that unconsciously. It is not really good, but I had to write this otherwise the idea would have haunted me. **

»Hey, Logie! Logie! «

I looked up.

»What, Carlos? I have to finish this history paper. It's due to tomorrow. «

Carlos pouted.

»Boooring! Do you want one, too? «

He held a chocolate lollipop up. I shook my head.

»But they are sooo good! «

»Carlos…«

»What's up, Logie? «

»History paper. Tomorrow. Remember? «

»Fine. But when you are done we will make something funny. «

I chuckled.

»Okay. «

I focused on my paper again, but I was quickly distracted when I heard that Carlos ripped the wrapping paper of his candy and than he moaned satisfied. I turned around and froze. Carlos had his eyes closed and sucked gently on his chocolate. I saw his pink tongue slipping out of his mouth rolling around the tip of the candy. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me with his beautiful, innocent, brown puppy eyes, but I could also see a hint of mischief. I knew that if his mouth hadn't been busy he would have been smirking. He intensified his actions and sucked on the chocolate thingy like his life depended on it.

_'Fuck! That's hot!'_ I thought.

Carlos stopped and smirked.

»Did I hear you cussing? «

I blushed.

»Did I say that out loud? «

He smirked more. I jumped and dragged him to our bedroom.

»Logie, what are you doing? «

»You said you want to do something funny. I will fulfill this wish now. «

Carlos cheered. We entered our bedroom and I pulled him into a hot passionate kiss. My boyfriend moaned surprised. His hands found their way under my shirt.

»Litos, wait. «

I was nervous.

»Logie, don't worry! You are gorgeous! «, he whispered and pulled my shirt off. I watched him unsure how he would react. Carlos' eyes traveled over my body and he licked his lips unconsciously.

»So beautiful. «

I blushed and he kissed me roughly, the kiss full of lust and desire. I took his T-shirt off and ran with my hands over his soft, warm skin. We stumbled towards our bed and fell on it, me on top of Carlos. My mouth went from his to his neck, sucking gently. When he moaned I sucked harder leaving a hickey. I went down kissing every inch of his skin I could reach. When I came to one of his nipples I sucked and bite gently, earning a moan sounding like my name. I took care of the other one and continued to go down placing soft kisses on his belly. I came to the waistband of his pants. I pulled them and his boxers down. My mouth went dry, because of the view I got: The most beautiful guy on earth lying naked under me and my eyes traveled over his body. From his wonderful brown eyes over his lightly tanned, muscular chest and abs to the sensation of his cock. I stroked him slowly, what made him pant.

»Faster, Logie. Please. «

I smiled and did what he wanted.

»Logie. You are wearing too much clothes. «

I chuckled and pulled the rest of my clothes off, before I crawled on top of Carlos again. We kissed and I thrust my hips back and forth causing friction between our cocks. I kissed my way down and placed a kiss on the head of Carlos' dick. He gasped surprised. My tongue ran over his cock.

»Fuck, Logan! «

I smirked and after a short hesitation I took Carlos cock in my mouth. I blew someone for the first time of I was a bit clumsy when I bobbed my head up and down, but the noises Carlos made told me he liked it. He became a whining, moaning mess, tugging my hair and thrusting lightly up and down. After a few minutes he came without a warning in my mouth.

»Oh fuck! Logan! «

I swallowed. Unexpectedly it didn't taste bad. It tasted like Carlos. I kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I squealed when he flipped us over.

»My turn «, he said grinning.

He explored my body at first, every touch sending sparks and waves of heat through my body. As he began to blow me my brain switched off and was consumed by waves of sensation and lust. I moaned and gasped. He was really skilled with his tongue.

»Shit! So fucking good, Carlos! «

He chuckled, sending vibration through my cock increasing the pleasure I felt. Too soon I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach.

»Carlos! I am gonna- I'm gonna to come. «

»Let it go, Logie. «

And I let it go. I came with a loud scream, which had similarity with Carlos' name. Carlos kissed me and asked:

»So, I guess you liked it? «

I chuckled breathless.

»A lot. «

I snuggled into him my head on his chest. After my breath was normal again I asked:

»You did that on purpose, right? The little show with the chocolate thingy? «

»Yeah. Was a really good decision. You are a major turn on when you are cussing. «

I blushed.

»You are every time a major turn on, Litos. «

»Thanks. You, too. «

»Never expected you are going to seduce me. «

»It was James idea. «

»James? «

»Yes. You and I are together for almost two months now and I wanted this so badly, but I wasn't sure if you want too. So I asked James for help. He said you would want, that he could see it in your eyes, but I was still unsure so he suggested I should seduce you. «

»He was right. I wanted this, too. But I didn't dare to make a move. «

»I know. Because you have the ridiculous idea that you are not as beautiful as you are. «

»But I am not. «

»You are, Logie. And more. Smart, funny, cute, gorgeous and amazing. «

I blushed and beamed.

»Thank you, Litos. You are pretty amazing, too and I love you. «

»Love you, too. We will do that more often now? «

I laughed.

»Yes, definitely. A lot. «

Carlos chuckled and asked:

»Do you want a chocolate lollipop? «

**When I wrote this I had chocolate lollipops in my mind, which are formed like a easter bunny or Santa Claus. You can get them in Germany almost everywhere. Reviews are always welcome even if you didn't like it. **


End file.
